digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roleplay: Raised By A Demon
This Rp is one that stars Laura and a few other Digimon. Plot Some of the characters find Laura. Since she won't talk about her past, nobody knows anything about her. Meanwhile, an Impmon named Pyro is causing havoc in areas of the Digital world. Laura knows something vital about him, but won't say. Can they get it out of her, or will Pyro consume the Digital world in flames? Meanwhile, Wizardmon and his two baddies, Puppetmon and Demidevimon plan to rule the Digital World! Can our heroes stop them!? As if things can't get any worse, new Digieggs are appearing! How can the heroes handle all this!? Rules No swearing, censor with *** No mature content No Gore no GModding No flaming No spamming No trolling, etc. Characters Good Laura the Calumon - 1LL Neon the Demiveemon- 1LL Kai Tasuke+Hawkmon - 1LL Amy Jones+Paramon-Ultra Errol King+Pricklemon-Ultra Colin Bennings+ShimaUnimon-Ultra Jason Bennings+Tuskmon-Ultra Meg Tasuke+Neon - 1LL Joe+Gommamon - Anyone Tai+Agumon - Anyone Sora+Biymon - Anyone Shi/Raifu+Terriermon/Lopmon - 1LL Yolei+Hawkmon - 1LL Kairi+Gatomon - Anyone Cody+Digmon - Anyone Izzy+Tentamon - Anyone Mimi+Palmon - Anyone TK+Patamon - Anyone Matt+Gabumon - Anyone Neutral Venos the Agumon- 1LL Cryos the IceDevimon (Unlike most IceDevimon, Cryos has the Vaccine attribute and does not share his species violent tendencies)-Ultra Bad Pyro the Impmon- 1LL Demidevimon (The main brains of the Duo of him and Puppetmon)- 1LL Puppetmon - Ultra Wizardmon - Anyone Meramon - Anyone Devimon - Anyone Damien Parker+MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) (The son of the evil Digidesrined Darius Parker, has the same goals as his father, to remake the Digital World and control it)-Ultra Numemon - Anyone Veggiemon - Anyone Myotismon - Anyone Other Other Digimon - Anyone Roleplay Part 1 Kai: in the middle of a field, gets hit in the face with a soccerball OOF! Neon: Come on! Let's play some more! Kai: Just cuz Meg and I decided to switch you two for the week doesn't mean I'm your babysitter! Amy: Oh, lighten up, live a little! Paramon: Haha! Yeah! Take a page from our book! Errol: Paramon, I don't think he'd be that interested in the paranormal... Paramon: tongue out Nyeh! Pricklemon:... Kai: eyes Amy: Hey! I saw that! punches Kai on arm Kai: Hey! >:D Errol: Let it go man, otherwise you're going to end up with a lot of bruises, see? sleave Amy: Oh, you are such a baby! Neon: up and down on Kai's head Yaaaaaaaaay! Kai: Careful! You'll knock my goggles off! Errol: Hyperactive little thing, aincha? Amy: I like it, it's cute! Neon: :3 Kai: Shrugs I still think Hawkmon's better. Amy: Aw, don't be so mean to the little guy! He's sooo cute! Neon and hugs him Errol: Easy there Amy. Paramon: Hmph! And I thought I was her favourite! Neon: :P Kai: up Well, I'm gonna head home. Common, Neon. Neon: Awww.... D: Amy: Awww...Oh well, here Neon back. Errol: Yeah, we should get going too I guess, we promised we'd help Jessie plan Steven's birthday shrugs Cya. Kai: Bye. off, Neon on his head again they arrive at a crosswalk near some bushes Kai: ? bushes rustle Wassat? Neon: Digimon! Kai: Huh? But I thought that all the others were in the digital world. Neon: jumps down and walks into the bushes Kai: Hey! comes back out, dragging a Calumon by one of the ears Kai: 1. What is that digimon? 2. Dragging it is not nice. ???: Got that right. Amy: and Errol run to Kai Hey! We picked up a weird signal from our Digivices, what's going-? Oooh, cute! Errol: Amy, is now really the most appropriate time to discuss the cuteness of Digimon? Pricklemon: That thing's considered cute? Paramon: I wouldn't think so! ???: Hmph! ear from Neon Paramon: Hey! Where do you think you're going? Pricklemon: How did you get here anyway? ???: Shan't say. Paramon: Ha! How cute, you think you have a choice to answer! Amy: Paramon! Don't be so rude! Paramon: Yes Amy...Tell us or I'll eat you! Amy: Paramon! ???: at Paramon As if you need to know anyway. Paramon: Of course I need to know! Why shouldn't I? ???: I doubt you'd get anything from knowing anyway. Paramon: Snort Well why not? Don't you know anything of importance? ???: Probably not important to you. back into the bushes Paramon: Oh no you don't! Pricklemon, stop her! Pricklemon: Right! Prickle Tower! thorns to trap the Calumon ???: Rrrg! Paramon: Changed your tune yet? Amy: Paramon, the least you can do is to stop being so rude! Paramon: Sighs Sorry Amy... ???: You can make sure I don't move, but ya can't make me speak. arms Paramon: I can still eat y-! Amy: No. Paramon: Aww... Amy: down Please? We promise to let you go. Besides, you can trust me, see? Look how nice my smile is! Grins ???: Sorry. I may seem like a ball of cuteness and fluff on the outside, but I'm tough as nails on the inside. down and tightens cast Amy: Hmm...Well, Errol knows first aid, maybe he can help you with that cast? ???: No thanks. I'm fine. Amy: eyebrow Well is there anything we can bribe you with? Paramon: Just give me five minutes alone with her. ???: Doubt you'll last. Paramon: Grr! Why you little-! Amy: Sigh. Forget it. Might as well let her go Pricklemon. Pricklemon: Uh... Errol: Do as she says. Pricklemon: Alright then thorns Kai: Do you at least have a name? ???: Laura. Amy: Progress! You're good at this! Laura: Riiiiiiight.... Can I go now? T^T Amy: One last try, ahem...up, leans in close Pleeeeaaaassssse tell us? Errol: Wow, she's good. Laura: Nope. Nice tries, though. Amy: Stops Thanks! My drama teacher says I could have a career as an actor...Awesome! Laura: Any of you know how to get back to the Digital World? Paramon: That depends...what do you know? Laura: Enough games. Either tell me or I'll leave. If I leave, then I mighht not tell you anything when we go to the Digital World. Because I'm going to need your help anyway. Paramon: Sigh. Alright, there's a few places where you can enter, certain computers, or you can enter through random portals that open up. appears Laura: Like that one? Let's go. All of you. Kai: ? Neon: Blinks :3 Errol: Well...that was certainly convenient...weirdly so. Amy: Don't question it, just go, go go! all enter the portal the Digital World Laura: Hmph. Looks like Pyro hasn't been here yet. Errol: Who? Badda Boom explodes at Laura's feet, knocking her down Laura: Scratch that. Here he is. Pyro: hahahahahaha! Amy: Hey! Who do you think you are?! Paramon: Yeah! Pyro: Who do I think I am? I know who I am The name's Pyro the Impmon! You can call me Pyro or just "Oh no!" another Badda Boom ParamON: You don't scare me pipsqueak! Pyro: Well, I'm not here to pick a fight with you anyway! Kai: You aren't? Phew! Pyro: Nope! to a forest behind him This'll be nothing but ashes when I'm done with it! Pricklemon: You'd destroy this forest? Them's fighting words! Pyro: devishly, then runs into the forest Laura: GET BACK HERE! after him Pricklemon: Wait for me! Follows Neon: WEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Follows Errol: Quick, better go after them! Amy: Yeah! Kai: Right. Amy: So, anyone else recognise this particular srethch of forest? Errol: DOesn't seem familar to me, Kai? Kai: a manga (XDD) Huh? 0_o Errol:...Whered did you get that? Amy: Nevermind, he said, does it look familar to you? This area? Kai: around A little..... Blinks Amy: Great, any landmarks on stuff we should know abouT? Errol: Or notable Digimon? Kai: Shrugs Sniffs Huh? Is it me, or do I smell smoke? Errol: uh oh...Pricklemon is going to be miffed! Kai: We better hurry. Amy: Right, let's go! Meanwhile is filling the forest Neon: Coughs I don't feel good... Pricklemon: Uh, Neon...is that you? Can't see... Neon: Blinks The smoke is making my eyes water.... Pyro: Hahahaha! Laura: Cough WHY YOU! after Pyro Pricklemon; That little-! He'll pay! after both Neon: Huh? in a different direction Pricklemon: You can't run forever creep! Rapid Fire Needles spray of eneedles in all directions Pyro: hit Hmph! DADADADA KICK! at Pricklemon from behind Pricklemon: forwards Ooof! Why you vicious little-! Rapid Fire Needles! fire Pyro: Urgh! Meanwhile Neon: Ur..... then coughs ???: Hmmm... A Demiveemon.... Neon: Huh? Puppetmon and Demidevimon appear (You can be Puppetmon) Demidevimon: ..... Puppetmon: Well, well, well, what have we here? A new playmate? Neon: Blinks W-Who are you? Demidevimon: I'm Demidevimon. He's Puppetmon. Puppetmon: Nyeh! tongue out What are you smallfry, somebody's lunch? Neon: ....I'm lost. Demidevimon: Lost, you say? Smirks Puppetmon: Oh, little lost brat in the woods! Hahaha! We'll have some fun then, won't we DemiDevimon? Demidevimon: Yup! at Neon and grabs him in his talons Neon: AH! Lemme go! Puppetmon: Not a chance of that smallfry! You're ours now, whether you like it or not! Eroll and co are Nearby Puppetmon, Demidevimon, and Neon Kai: Hm? manga I think I hear something. Errol:: Hmmm...yeah, did that...did that sound like shouting to you guys? Paramon: Hmm, yeah... Amy: I'm worried, we haven't seen any of the others since they ran off. Errol: Me too...Come on, I think it came from over there. Kai: Let's go. head in that direction Errol: Look! It's Neon! Paramon: And guests! Amy: Wow, a Demidevimon... Paramon: And a Puppetmon! Cripes! Errol: What do we do? Kai: Rrrg. We've got to be careful. Puppetmon is Mega level! Amy: Powerful too if what the Japanese Digidestined said about them is accurate. Paramon: Amy! Digivolve me! Amy: Alright, but just as a precaution, I don't want you attacking first, got it? Paramon: got it! Amy: Alright then, Digivolve! Paramon: Paramon, Digivolve to...Digivolves Oniyouzumon! Demidevimon: What should we do, Puppetmon? Puppetmon: Blast first, ask questions later, that's my motto! Puppet Pummel! himself at Oniyouzumon Onizouzuimon: upwards, dodging Ha! Missed! Divebomb! down at Puppetmon, knocking him backwards Puppetmon: Yipes is sliced in two Hey! That was my favourite hat! Darn it, now I need to bring out the back up one! out a hard hat which greatly resembles his hat Demidevimon: Neon up into a tree Stay there, brat! at Onizouzuimon, Bat Flutter at the ready Oniyouzumon: Think you can take me Rookie? Demidevimon: Hmph! Well, maybe not I, but our boss could! Oniyouzumon: Huh? And who might that be? Demidevimon slowly Demidevimon: flash, is now using Evil Whisper Why, Myotismon, of course. oniyouzumon: Myotismon...must be a...pretty strong...to control a...Mega...Uhhh...What are you-? What's happening? (Drifts closer to ground] Demidevimon: Nothing serious. You must be getting a little tired. Oniyouzumon: You...evil little...Ugh! Crashes Amy: Oniyouzumon! to her side Oniyouzumon: I'm sorry Amy...I'm so sorry...Faints Errol: This is bad! Demidevimon: kekekeke! Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! Demidevimon in the back Demidevimon: Rg! Puppetmon Let's just take the kid and run! Neon from the tree Puppetmon: Got it! Later losers! Hahaha! Puppet Pummel to kick up cloud of dust, before running off Pricklemon: HEY! Get back here you cowards! Amy: Neon! No! Errol: Augh! Pricklemon, where have you been? Pricklemon: I was chasing that little pyromaniac, fought him for a bit, then he ran off and I came here when I heard the fighting. Amy: What are we going to do about Neon? Kai: I don't know. MEG'S GONNA KILL ME! Amy: That's all you can think about? Really? Neon just got kidnapped by two goons and all you care about is what your sister is going to do?! Errol: Uh, easy Amy... Kai: We better start looking around. Errol: Right then, uh, I guess we should go off in that direction over there, I saw some bushes moving, so I think the Puppetmon took off in that direction. Kai: Let's go! in the direction Amy: Right! after him Errol: Uh, wait for us! Prickle/Paramon: Yeah! chase after them Later Kai:...... Amy: Ugh...where the hell did those stupid Virals GO?! Errol: No idea, I just hope Neon is safe, they seemed pretty vicious. Meanwhile Demidevimon: Urg! You little pest! Keep still or I'll fire a Demi Dart! Neon: LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO! Puppetmon: hush up smallfry! hammer threateningly or ELSE! Hahaha! I do so love threatening the weaklings, don't you Demidevimon? Demidevimon: Yup! Well, we're almost at Meramon's place. Let's make sure he doesn't spot us. I HATE it when he chases us. Neon: Blinks Demidevimon: Let's hurry. Wizardmon'll kill us if we're late! Puppetmon: Probably...of course, I'd make sure that you got the blame! Demidevimon: around Well, looks like Meramon isn't here today. Come on, I can see the base over the hill. continues Pupptmon: Awesome! No inconvenient distractiosn for us! Runs Neon: ........ Demidevimon: at a spooky manor Here we are! kekekeke! Puppetmon: Alright! Think we'll get promotions for capturing the smallfry or somethin'? Demidevimon: Hard to say! He is rare, but still young and no battling significance whatsoever! Puppetmon: Well, he'd be easy to mold at least at his age, and they get pretty powerful! He could be an enforcer for us! Maybe we'd get him as our own sidekick! Demidevimon: Yeah. up to the door Hey Devimon open up! It's us! a few seconds DEVIMON! Puppetmon: Feh, is he ever around? Demidevimon: He should be! He's supposed to open the door! hold the runt, will ya? Neon at Puppetmon, then flies up to a small intercom and presses a button DEVIMON WHY YOU Beep I AUGHTTA Beep AND YOU BETTER OPEN THE BeepING DOOR NOW OR I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT AND USE THEM AS TREE ORNAMENTS! And have a nice day. Puppetmon: Neon's ears Whoa...What a rant! You know, we could always try opening the door ourselves...hammer meaningly Devimon: out from the door He has a point you know. -.- Puppetmon: hammer behind back I wasn't suggesting that we blow down the doors! No, nope, not at all! Devimon: Riiiiiiight...... What is it? Puppetmon: Oh, we've captured a rare Digimon! What do ya think? Is he rare or what? Perfect minion material! Devimon: I dunno. You'll have to see what Wizardmon thinks. Puppetmon: Nothing impresses you. Oh well, I'm sure the boss will like it! Devimon: Whatever. Demidevimon: [Flits inside Puppetmon: Nyeh! tongue out at Devimon Promotion here I come! Devimon: eyes, then heads back inside Puppetmon: Oh boy! I bet he'll be real impressed! We'll probably get out own minions! Oooh, I call dibs on any Golemmon! What do you think? Demidevimon: walking Let's not get hasty. We don't even know if this kid IS any good! Puppetmon: Well, we could always test out his combat abilities before we hand him over, what do ya say? Demidevimon: .........I dunno. Puppetmon: Come on! When was the last you you actually beat something without having to bore it to sleep? Demidevimon: For your information, Evil Whisper doesn't bore them to sleep! It takes a witty mind to find the right words! Puppetmon: Ha! I'm sure! Meanwhile, I make stuff explode up with a giant hammer laced with gunpowder! And you have...? Demidevimon: out a Demi Dart Puppetmon: out laughing A needle?! Oooh, look at me, I'm Demidevimon and I throw needles a people! Scaaarrrry! Demidevimon: Glares Obviously you've never heard of a Demi Dart! One prick, and you'll fall seriously ill! Puppetmon: Newsflash Demi boy, I have no organs and my skin is made of dead trees! Demidevimon: I didn't mean you in general! I mean basically all digimon that get hit! Puppetmom: Except me...Nyeh! Demidevimon: eyes Puppetmon: Wait...what weree we talking about again? head Demidevimon: Derp. <_< Puppetmon: Oh well...Guess we'd better get moving then! Demidevimon: Yeah... walking Puppetmon: I'm gonna sing the doom song now, ok? Doom, doom, doom-doom, doom, doomy doomy doom! Doomy doom doom! Yay! we're here! to large, finely decorated doors Demidevimon: Idiot.... (XDDDDDDDD LOVE THE DOOM SONG!) on doors As usual, I'LL do the talking, and you keep the noise hole closed! >:| Puppetmon: Got it! to zip mouth up...Doom! ???: enter. Demidevimon along with Puppetmon Puppetmon: HEY! hey! My leader! Oh! Oh! My leader! Hey! My leader! My leader! Hey! frantically Demidevimon: Flutters Puppetmon in the face Puppetmon: Heeeeyyy! Quitit! Quitit! Demidevimon: You quit being an idiot! Puppetmon: You quit slapping me, then we'll talk! Oh hey, the boss looks pretty ticked off...He did it! to Demidevimon Demidevimon: Hmph. I think we should return to what we were going to talk about. (Wizardmon is playable by anyone, ya know) Wizardmon: What is it? And before you answer, let me remind you that if you do ANYTHING like that again, I will not hesitate to use a Thunder Blaster on you sparks menacingly Demidevimon: 0_o Puppetmon: nervously Ha, ok then boss...uh, look! We got you a present! A super rare Digimon, see? neon down at his feet. Wizardmon: Interesting...I sense a spark of power emanating from this creature...At the present however, he is too weak to do anything about it. Neon: [Cowers Puppetmon: Right, so what do we do about him boss? Wizardmon: See if you can break him, then train him, I want him to be our tool, our instrument of destruction. Puppetmon: Singing TOOLS OF POWERPLAYS!! Wizdrdmon: then blasts Puppetmon with lightning Demidevimon: 0_0 Wizardmon: Never do that again. As I was saying, go forth and remake him into our image, go wherever you think is est and take whatever forces you need, so llong as you complete my orders, am I understood? Puppetmon: Smouldering Uh...Yes...Sir...Ugh...Collapses Devidemimon: Right. Kai and co Kai:..... Amy: to Karakasamon, who is flying overhead See anything yet? Karakasamon: Nothing yet Amy! Errol: This is really bad, where could those two goons have gone? Kai: Hmm...around There's gotta be some clues. Amy:...Um...Aha! There's a few footprints ove here, plus a couple of splintered wood...bits... Pricklemon: Let me see those splinters Hmmm...This is Cherrymon wood, they say that Puppetmon was made from a cursed Cherrymon... Kai: Hmm... They look recent. Errol: Well that's good, it means that we're on the right path at least. Amy: Yeah, better get going though, while the trail's still fresh. Kai: Right. follow the prints and occasional splinters Errol: Jrrz, this guy must have been chipped pretty badly, i guess Oniyouzumon did a better job at fighting him than we thought. Karakasamon: Darn skippy. Roleplay Part Two Kai: Well, either way, we better- Huh? a Meramon? to a figure a few ards away, appears as if it's on fire Errol: Meramon huh, we've seen a few of those, fierce tempers, but mostly good guys. Pricklempm: Yeah, for Fire Digimon. Amy: Maybe he saw where those two Virals went? Kai: Let's ask. Calls Hey! You, the Meramon! We have a question! Amy: Yeah, have you seen a Puppetmon, a Demidevimon and a little blue Demiveemon go by here recently? Meramon: ? Blinks No. Amy: Oh...um...hmmm...Well, do you know a Puppetmon and a Demidevimon at all, and where they might possibly likely to be found? Meramon: Well, a pair passes by alot, they head off in that direction. Points Amy: Thanks! I guess we'll just be on our way then! Pricklemon: under breath Creepy fire Digimon... Kai: off We better hurry. Errol: Right! Amy: Thank you Mr. Meramon! Later Kai: huh? Wassat? see the creepy manor Amy: Oooh! Haunted looking manor! Neat! Errol: Well, this looks about right for a villains lair... Amy: Awesome! Let's go in! Kai: We better keep our eyes open. Who knows how many digimon are in there. And there could be quite a few. Amy: You mean Ghost Digimon like Bakemon, and Phantomon and that? Awesome! Me first! to door Errol: Amy, wait up! Follows Amy: on door Hey! Open up! door opens erily, nobody is on the other side Kai: Shivers Is it me, or did it just get chilly? Bakemon appears in front of Errol's face Bakemon: OOOOOOOOOEEEUUUUUU!!!!! Errol: GAH!! back, blinks Amy: Oooh, Bakemon! You guys are so cool! the Bakemon's arms Bakemon: EHA? in surprise Amy: Yeah, cute in a scary sort of way...Oooh, can I get a picture with you? camera Bakemon: EAAAUGH!!! Vanishes Kai: 0_0 I cannot belive you singlehandedly freaked out a Bakemon. Amy: Freaking out people, it's what I do! Grins Errol:...Awesome... Kai: into the doorway Let's go. Errol: Gotcha. Follows Paramon: Anyone else getting a weird feeling? Amy: I do! Must be because of all this awesome paranormal stuff! Paramon:...Right... is peering silently from around a corner Demidevimon: It's those stupid humans! Puppetmon: Alright! Shall we engage? Demidevimon: Are you stupider than you look!? I say we let them wander a bit, then see if they give up! If not, Devimon can deal with them or something! Puppetmon: Hmph! You're no fun! But I guess that's what happens when you never win a fight without talking someone to death! Demidevimon: URRRRRRRR I'LL SHOW YOU! around the corner, throwing a Demi Dart at the group Amy: whizzes past head What the-?! Errol: Is it a trap?! Puppetmon: Haha! Nice one smallfry! Now you can take 'em all on by yourself! Bye! off Demidevimon: THAT NO GOOD IDIOT! another Demi Dart Paramon: away Hey! Aero Cutter! blast of concentrated wind Demidevimon: Ragh! Paramon: Nyeh! Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! on Demidevimon Demidevimon: Urg! "Can't take much more! Either I flee or get pummeled!" '' Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! Paramon: Aero Cutter! Demidevimon: AH! to the ground Devimon: Deaths Hand! Pricklemon and Paramon with blast of darkness, slamming them into a wall, turns to Demidevimon Scury off and alert Wizardmon while I deal with these cretins! Demidevimon: Right. off to Wizardmon's chamber, wobbling a bit Devimon: Well, I see we have Digidestined in our midst, how unexpected. Errol: to Kai Kai, we'll distract him, you find Neon! Pricklemon: Pricklemon, Digivolve to...Digivolves Mechidnamon! Paramon: Not enough room to become Oniyouzumon, so...Paramon, Digivolve to...Digivolves Karakasamon! Kai: Errol Right. off down the hallway behind him Errol: A Devimon huh? You know, the first Digimon we ever saw was a MarineDevimon...of course, he was destroyed by an ArchAngemon soon after... Devimon: Yoru attempts to distract me don't work Human, so why don't we get down to bussiness? Mechidnamon: Sounds good to me! Rock and Roll! several rocks at Devimon Devimon: Evil Wing! boulders apart with wings Karakasamon: Aero Slash! razor sharp wind at Devimon Devimon: Urgh! A minor gash, nothing more! Mechidnamon: We'll see about that! Hyagh! Devimon Meanwhile Demidevimon: into Puppetmon YOU! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T BEAT THEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?! Puppetmon: Eh, I thought it'd be fun to see them beat you, we both know that there's no way you could beat them! Demidevimon: Well, follow me! We gotta tell Wizardmon about those stupid humans! down the hall, still wobbling a bit Puppetmon: Follows Hey, you look a little worse for wear there pal, I guess they really did a number on you! Demidevimon: I'm fine! Puppetmon: Then why are you wobbling around smallfry? That don't seem so fine to me! Demidevimon: and starts walking My wing is probably tried! Worry about yourself, why don't ya! Puppetmon: Sure that's it...you'll probably be lucky to ever fly again with that damaged thing! Demidevimon: Shut your yap! We're here. up to the doors Puppetmon: Hiya boss! Wizardmon: What is it this time? Demidevimon: There's these three kids and two digimon! They're running around the manor. They're fighting Devimon as we speak! wizardmon: Take the Demiveemon and get out of here, Devimon can handle the children while we leave. Demidevimon: Right. Puppetmon come on. Puppetmon: Ok then! So, where are we gonna take the litle brat? Any ideas? Demidevimon: to a different room Yeah. Pretty dangerous. Doubt those kids'll reach it. Puppetmon: Oooh! Tell me! Tell! pokes Demidevimon with his hammer Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Demidevimon: STOPIT! his right wing open, trying to knock the hammer away Ow..... Puppetmon: Yeah, little advice, don't punch hammers... Demidevimon: It's not your stupid hammer, you fool! Let's just get the kid. Puppetmon: Hey, I paid for it, so it's my hammer! Oh, and yeah, let's go get the smallfry. Demidevimon: You idot, that's not what I meant! I MEANT THAT IT WASN'T YOUR HAMMER THAT CAUSED PAIN, I BARELY TOUCHED IT! IT WAS MY STUPID WING! Puppetmon: Oh...that makes sense...So...where we goin'? Demiveemon with hammer Demidevimon: A place called Subzero Canyon. Puppetmon: Oh yeah, aint that the place with that bizarro IceDevimon? Well, which soldiers are we taking? Devimon: I'm not sure. Meanwhile Kai: ? Neon? You here? suddenly collapses, Mechidnamon is sent flying through Mechidnamon: Ugh! Hurry Kai! He's surprisingly strong! Devimon: You pitiful fools! Taste my wrath! Kai: !!! down another hallway, unknowingly, nearing Puppetmon and Demidevimon Demidevimon: around I think I hear something. Puppetmon: Wha-? You sure you're not hearing thins bat boy? appears from around a corner Demidevimon: Ack! It's one of those humans! Puppetmon: Uh oh! Uh...Puppet Pummel! hammer at Kai's head Kai: 0_0 AH! Ducks Puppetmon: adjacent wal Ah! Missed! Puppet Pummel! strike Kai: AH! appears Kai: Hawkmon?! what are you doing here??! Hawkmon: I'm not sure! Kai: No time for that, help me! Hawkmon: Right! at Puppetmon with Beak Pecker Puppetmon: hit Gah! Why you troublesome little bird! Puppet Pummel! hammer wildly Hawkmon: Oof! feather from head and uses Feather Strike on Demidevimon Demidevimon: Ack! Flutter Puppetmon: Haha! Next time, try dodging! Demidevimon: Don't make me fight you instead! Hawkmon: Pecker Demidevimon: Yah! Flutter Puppetmon: Eh, you're nowhere near strong enough to take me on Bat boy! Flying Cross Cutter! cross on back Demidevimon: Hmph. Puppetmon: Nyeh! around Hey, wait, where'd the cross go...? struck in back by cross Ugh! Demidevimon: Snickers Hawkmon: Demidevimon with Beak Pecker Demidevimon: Why you little! out a Demi Dart Puppetmon: Flying Cross Cutter! cross Hawkmon: Oof! hit with Cross Cutter, falls down Kai: Hawkmon! Hawkmon: up Puppetmon: Haha! The widdle birdy got knocked down by the big bad Puppetmon! Whatcha gonna do about it birdy? Hawkmon: Rrrrr...... Demidevimon: Nah Nah! Puppetmon: Hah! I think da widdle birdy is getting mad! Demidevimon: Think so! fluttering around Hawkmon, taunting Hawkmon: ....... Puppetmon: Haha! he ain't gonna do nothing ta stop us! What a weakling! Hawkmon: THAT'S IT! YAAAH! into Demidevimon, knocking him away, and zooms straight at Puppetmon Puppetmon: Wha-? Uh oh! flying Waaah! Demidevimon: Hey! What's the big deal? Flutter Hawkmon: Strike Demidevimon: Ergh! Puppetmon: Yikes! Still, no matter, you're still just a Rookie! Puppet Pummel! hammer around Hawkmon: ! into a wall ........................ Collapses Kai: Hawkmon! Puppetmon: Huh, well that went easier than expected...Oh well, I guess you just cant trust Rookies to win fights! Ahaha! Kai: ........................ Mechidnamon: and Karakasamon busts through wall, sending Devimon flying Puppetmon: GAH! Devimon: Urk! Foolish Digimon, I am not done yet! Neon: all the noise, peeks out from a small doorway ? Karakasamon: Turns Hey! It's Neon! Puppetmon: Uh oh! The smallfry's here! We gotta-! Mechidnamon: in front of Puppetmon, growling and drill spinning Don't even think of passing! Kai: Hawkmon up Puppetmon: Puppet Pummel! bounces off of Mechidnamon's helmet Wha-? MechidnamoN: Chrome Digizoid creep! Demidevimon: ''"This is getting very bad!" Devimon: Death's Hand! Mechidnamon, who shrugs it off and charges him, slamming him into a wall Karakasamon: Aero Cutter! Devimon Demidevimon: over to Puppetmon We should do something, QUICK. Puppetmon: On it! Heavy Cross Cutter! at Karakasamon Demidevimon: Blinks Kai: You ok, Hawkmon? Hawkmon: Yeah. I'm fine. Karakasamon: hit, crashes next to Kai and Hawkmon Ugh! Can't say the same about me though! Aero Cutter! Puppetmon: Yipes! aside Kai: around Where'd Neon go?! Puppetmon: Hmmm, and I ain't seen Demidevimon since this fight started! Hey! why that little-! Kai: Come on, let's go see where Neon went. Hawkmon: right. two dash off Puppetmon: Well, uh...huh...to see Mechidnamon and Karakasamon GAH! Wait for me! after Demidevimon Errol: Quick, better follow him! Amy: What about the Devimon? Errol: I don't think he'll be getting up soon...to the still body of Devimon Amy: Right, let's go! Demidevimon Demidevimon: Get back here, squirt! Neon: eek! Puppetmon: Hey! way to leave me back there creep! to dive tackle Neon, crashes a few meters short Demidevimon: Whatever. at Neon and grabs him Puppetmon: Niiice, you just might be good for something after all Bat Boy! Demidevimon: >> Don't call me that. Kai: Hey! Let 'im go! Puppetmon: Demidevimon I'll call you whatever I want Bat Boy! Kai Oh, and, why don't ya make us! Kai: Hawkmon, think you can go another round? Hawkmon: Definately! Puppetmpn: Oooh, the Birdy thinks he can take us, does he? hammer menacingly Well come and get it! Hawkmon: at Demidevimon with Beak Pecker Puppetmon: Batter up! Puppet Pummel! hammer like a bat Hawkmon: Oof! back Demidevimon: Demi dart! a dart at Hawkmon Puppetmon: cross Cutter! cross Hawkmon: the cross, but get hit in the wing by the dart !! Kai: Hawkmon! Demidevimon: Let's get outta here! off to an exit Puppetmon: Aw! You're no fun! glancing at exit, then Hawkmon, before running off} See ya later Birdy! Kai: [Runs up to Hawkmon Hawkmon, you ok? Hawkmon: I don't think so. Kai: We better get back to the others. up Hawkmon and dashes back the way he came Errol: up Hey, how'd it go? amy: Yeah, where's Neon? Youd did get him...didn't you? Kai: No. Hawkmon got hit by a Demi Dart. Errol: Darn it! Here, we'll take a look at him, come on Pricklemon. Pricklemon: Right and Errol go over Amy: Oh no... Later Kai: We better get moving as soon as possible. How's Hawkmon? Errol: He should be fine, I patched his wing up, but it might be sore for a little while...lucky it didn't hit you though Kai, those things are fatal on Humans... Amy: Well, at least you're both alright. Kai: yeah. Errol: Uh, right...well, lets get going, shall we? Hawkmon: Nods Kai: Come on, then. head back outside Amy: Um...so, which way did they go? Kai: Blinks Hm.... I dunno. I guess they went that way. to his right Amy: ok the, then that way it is! off Errol: Amy! Ugh, she can be so reckless and frustrating! Kai: Meh. Let's just go. off, Hawkmon following Errol: Muttering She's not the only one...alongside Pricklemon they arrive at a Jungle Kai: The Digital World never ceases to amaze me. It doesn't even rain much, but Ta-da! aA beautiful, thriving jungle. ???: Why thank you! We do our best to take care of it. Palmon, Tentamon, and Wormmon appear Amy: Ooooh, Palmon! You guys are sooo pretty! Pricklemon: murmuring you said it...normal Uh, wow, what a nice place you guys have here,my compliments... Tentamon: So, what are you doing here? Amy: We're...looking for some people. Have you seen a Demiveemon, a Puppetmon and a Demidevimon go by here? Wormmon: Of course. We see everybody that goes into the jungle. They went further in. Amy: Oh, thnk you! And I gotta say, Wormmon are so COOL! Errol: Muchas Gracias! group enters the jungle Pamon: Think we should have told them about Veggiemon and Numemon? Wormmon: Nah. Later Kai: Blinks I swear I smell something! Amy: Yeah...Ewww... Errol: Gah! What in the Digital World is that stench?! Pricklemon: Smells familiar... Hawkmon: Ah! Numemon! In that tree! Points Kai: ? nothing's there Hawkmon, are you seeing things? Hawkmon: I swear I saw a Numemon! AmY: Ewww, Numemon? You had better be joking Hawkmon! Errol: No, behind us! I saw one! Numemon appears Numemon: YAAAH! sludge at Hawkmon Hawkmon: Yeuch! Amy: Eeew! get it away from me! Paramon: Don't worry Amy, I'll protect you! aero Cutter! wind at Numemon Pricklemon: Rapid Fire Needles! Numemon: blown back Veggimon, A LITTLE HELP HERE! Amy: Veggiemon? {Breathes sigh of relief] Now that's something I can handle! alright bring 'em on! Paramon: Yeah! We can take 'EM! Veggimon: Doubt it! Numemon: Hmph! Where were you? Veggiemon: Some girl and a Lopmon were lost. Gave them directions....To a dead end! hehehehehe! Amy: Wow, you guys are a bunch of creeps! Errol: Ready pricklemon? Pricklemon: SURE! Pricklemon, Digivolve to...Echidnamon! Paramon: Paramon, Digivolve to...Karakasamon! Numemon: throwing more sludge Echidnamon: Ech! Brissle Missiles! needles off its back} Karkasamon: [Dodges aero cutter! Nyeh! Veggiemon: Stink Bomber! Echidnamon: aside, leaps at Veggiemon Brissile Missiles! Karakasamon: hit Urgh! AERO Cutter! Veggiemon: Ah! Nomemon: at Karakasamon with Smash Karakasamon: back URGH! Why you disgusting little-! Aero Cutter! Numemon: Eek! and Numemon jump back and stand side by side Numemon: Alright! You passed! Karakasamon: Darn skippy we did! Nyeh! Echidnamon: as he lumbers past Amy: out of relief At least that's over... Errol: Uh, Amy? You can let go of my arm now... Amy; oh, sorry! Numemon: Wait! We must tell you something before you continue! Veggiemon: This is a test jungle! We test three things here. Survival, Battle Skills and Wits! Your next challenge will be one of Wits! Amy: Wits huh? Don't worry, we're good at that! Errol: Yeah, I know lt s of riddles and stuff. Later ???: Halt! Who goes there? Centarumon appears Amy: Oooh, centaurumon! oh, uh, Amy Jones, sir. Errol: Errol King. Kai: Kai Tasuke. Hwakmon: Hawkmon. Paramon: PARAMON! Pricklemon: and me pricklemon makes six. Centarumon: Well, then if you wish to pass, you must answer three questions. (Just so I know, what color shirts are Amy and Errol wearing? It'll help with the last question) (amy=purple, Errol=white) Errol: Bring 'em on. Centarumon: Alright then. When is a door not a door? Hawkmon: Easy. When it's A-jar! Centarumon: Correct. Now, There is a family of Gomamon. They have three daughters. Each daughter has a brother. How many children are in the family? Amy: Um...Oh! I know, six! The parents, the daughters and the single brother! Nice try mr. Centaurumon! Centarumon: Correct. Final question. Pretend you are a bus driver. At the first stop, 20 people get on, the next stop 12 people get off and 15 get one, the third stop 19 people get off and 16 get on, the fourth and final stop, 17 get on and 1 gets off. What color is the bus driver's shirt? Kai: ??? Thinks Hawkmon: Huh? Errol: Hmmm...Well, I...no, wait...Uh.>> Amy: Errol, then points down at shirt Errol: to self pretend you are...oh! White! Kai: Oh! at his shirt Lime Green! Amy: And purple for me! Centarumon: Correct. You may pass. back into the trees Use those wits for your next challenge: Survival. Amy: Oh goody! ready to show 'em Paramon? Paramon: You bet Amy! Roleplay Part Three ???: Hm? from the shadows, silently watching the group pass Lopmon: {Whispering} Look, there's a Hawkmon. ???: I know. Lopmon: Hm? Let's be quiet, they're saying something. Kai: Boy, those questions were a pice of cake! I bet the Survival challenge will be a breeze! Errol: Yeah, probably... Amy: I just wonder who the next guardian or whatever's gonna be...maybe a Deltamon? Kai: Shrugs All I can think of is that we might end up spending the night here. Lots of forest survival things have that happening. Heck, even my Boy Scouts troop has it! they tell you a really scary story about the place you're camping near, then send ya out to sleep solo! Amy: Giggling Boy scout? You're a boy scout? Errol: Scary stories huh, sounds fun. Kai: hey! I was the only one in my troop that could say "Water" In morse code on the first try! Errol: Well, good for you. Kai: Hmph. At least I have some experiance in the wilderness. Errol: Hey, me and Amy have been stuck in the Digital World for weeks at a time, and we did alright. Amy: Mmm hmmm. Kai: Hmph. arrive at a clearing Kai: now what? suddenly cover the paths Hawkmon: You just had to ask, didn't you? Lopmon drop down from a treetop. ??? turns out to be a young girl with pale skin, black hair, and black and white clothing Errol: Uh..hi there...um, have you seen some sort of Digimon guardian around here? ???: If you mean the Digimon that is to give you the challenge, look around you. This forest is the one to give you the Survival Challenge. You must spen 24 hours in this clearing, surviving on whatever food or liquid you come across. Then names Shi. It means Death. Amy: Oooh, cool name! Errol: 24 hours huh? Should be a piece of cake. Shi: To you it may seem so. But you might get Cabin Fever. Or even Claustrophobia. It is a pretty small clearing. Errol: around Huh...I guess it is. Amy: Uh...Claustrophobia...oh no... Lopmon: intently at Hawkmon Hawkmon: What are you looking at? Lopmon: gaze to some branches Just the trees. Amy: Why? Anything we should know about them?...They're not Cherrymon, are they? Lopmon: nope. But they might have fruit. I'll check. in a tree Errol: Nice gesture. Pricklemon: So..how long have you been here Shi? Shi: No clue. All I can say is I've spent my whole life here. Lopmon was lost when I found her, and I was just a small girl then. So far, we've managed to survive this jungle. Pricklemon: Ok then, um, have you ever met any other humans? Shi: Yes. Three, in fact. A girl with a Hawkmon, a boy with a Digmon, and another girl with a Gatomon. Amy: Oh! Did the girl with the Hawkmon have purple hair, and one of those, like, old fashioned pilot's caps? Errol: And the girl with the Gatomon, brunette with a whistle? Shi: Nods And the boy had a tan shirt on with short hair. Amy: Yolei, Cody and Kairi! Oh cool, they passed by here? Errol: When was this? Shi: I.....Don't remember..... Lopmon: back down with some fruit She has memory trouble. It ws just yesterday. Amy: Awesome! Maybe we'll be able to catch up with them! Errol: Ohm thanks for the fruit. Lopmon: Your welcome. back over to Shi ErroL: I don't suppose they said where they were going? Shi: They said they had found two new Digiegg locations. Didn't specify where though. Someplace near the exit. Amy: Oooh, new Digieggs! I wonder whose they are? Errol: Shrugs Who knows? We can ask them when we see them. Shi: Maybe. I guess we'll go. The challenge is for you, not us. and Shi jump back into the trees Kai: she was strange. Hawkmon: That Lopmon was staring at me foe some reason. Amy: Shrugs Maybe she has a soft spot for Hawkmons? Hawkmon: .... Amy: Hawkmon Just teasing. Hawkmon: eyes Kai: another manga It's getting dark. Ya think we should start thinking bout getting some shuteye? Errol: Sure, better keep up our strength and all that. Hawkmon: Alright then. eyes and is soon asleep Kai: night. away manga and is soon asleep as well Amy: E'night Errol... Errol: night...and their partners fall asleep next morning Kai: up Hmm... Blinks Hawkmon: Only three more hours guys! Errol: Great. Amy: Wel, what do we do until then? Errol: I propose that we sleep some more. Kai: You guys can, I'm gonna read some more. out a novel and starts reading Amy: No thanks...Um, I think I'll explore this vast expanse of...clearing...sigh. Errol: Pricklemon keep an eye on her. Pricklemon: Uh, ok. Errol: goes back to sleep three hours come and go... vines dissapear Kai: Awesome. Let's hurry, they could be far ahead by now. Amy: I hope not, it's been ages since I last saw Kari! Errol: Well, here's hoping we see them again soon. they arrive at a small field Kai: Hhmmm... around Hawkmon: Look! There's Shi! Talking to somebody with a Terriermon! Points Errol: Huh, I wouldn't expect her to stray too far from the clearing...Hawkmon, do you think you could go over and hear what they're saying? Hawkmon: I'll try! At least my wing's a lot better. into a tree near the other two ???: So you're saying Yolei and Cody went that way, and Kari went the other way? Shi: Yes. At least, that's what Lopmon says. Lopmon: And it was only a few moments ago. But what's so important ou have to ask them, Raifu? Raifu: Like you need to know. Come on Terriermon, let's see if we can catch up with Yolei and Cody. Terriermon: Alright. two run off East Hawkmon: back to the others and tells them what they were saying Errol: Interesting, why would the Digidestined split up, and why are those two so interested in them? Kai: Maybe they split up to find both of the Digieggs. No clue why this guy called Raifu wants to ask them something. Errol: Well, what do you think, could they be dangerous? Amy: Should we follow them? Kai: Shrugs Shi: up to them I see you made it out just fine..........You overheard me talking to my brother didn't you? Don't worry, I'm not angry. Errol: Um...wow, did not expect to get caught there...There's probably not much point in lying to you...Why are you so interested in the Digidestined? Shi: It's not me that's intrested, it's my twin brother, Raifu. And I don't know. He's been wanting to ask something to each of the Digidestined, but I'm never able to get him to say what. Errol: Well, that is strange...Possibly about the Digieggs? Amy: Wait...your past maybe? Lopmon: Hm? Amy: Well, you said you didn't know how you got here...maybe he's looking for answers? i mean, someone has to know...right? Shi: Maybe. So anyway, what were you doing in the jungle? You seemed like you were following somebody? Errol: Well, not so much looking as we were tracking...one of our friends was, um...Diginapped. Amy: yeah, a cute little Demiveemon named Neon! Errol: He was taken by a Puppetmon and a Demidevimon...I don't suppose you've seen them, have you? Shi: Thinks Hmm... Lopmon, did we? Lopmon: Blinks Yeah! Not too long ago! Amy: Excited Really? which way did they go? Shi: That way. behind her But Puppetmon is Mega level. Sure you don't need help? Amy: Well actually, that would be nice, Errol? Errol: Shrugs Sure, you wanna tag along? Unless you think it's a bad idea Kai? Kai: Don't see anything wrong about that! Sure! Shi: Alright. Amy: Awesome! This is gonna be great! Kai: Let's go! groups heads off Meanwhile Yolei: Found anything yet, Cody? That Digiegg has to be around here somehwere! Cody: Nothing yet, at this rate, I'm beginning to doubt that we'll ever find it. Digmon: aw, don't be like that Cody! I'm sure we will! Hawkmon: Let's just find it fast! I've been hearing of a rogue group of Agumon in this area! Hm? over to a thick area of shrubbery and parts it I think I found something! Cody: The Digiegg? Or something else? Hawkmon: into a small cave I think it's the Digiegg! is a small white sphere with black marking on a pedestal Cody: that's it alright, do you recognise the crest? Hawkmon: Nope! It doesn't look like any of the crests we know! Yolei: That's strange... Cody: Hmmm, I wonder whose it could be... Digmon: Well, only one way to find out! We go out and look! Yolei: Right. rings That must be Kari. Answers Hello? Kari: Hello, Yolei? Any luck with the Digiegg? Yolei: Yeah, we found one. It doesn't have any of the crests, that we know of though. Digiegg Have you found anything? Kari: Um, yeah, I found the Digiegg, it's lavender but I don't recognise the crest either. Yolei: Strange.... Cody You don't think there could be new Digidestined, could there? Cody: I suppose it's possible, new Digidestined show up all the time. Yolei: Well, then we should look around. They might be nearby. Cody: Right, come on Digmon. Digmon: Got it! meanwhile Gatomon: So Kari, what can we do now? Kari: Well, I guess we find the owner of the Digiegg, and then we link back up with Yolei and Cody. Gatomon: alright. They shouldn't be too far. Kari: Gatomon, do you recognise the crest? up Digiegg Gatomon: No, not really. Blinks But I think I sense something similar to the egg. around Huh? Who are they? and its the group four kids, a Lopmon, Paramon, Hawkmon, and Pricklemon. Kari: Huh? Paramon and Prickle-? Amy! Errol! Hey! Errol: Huh? Amy: Hey, look! it's Kari! Kai: Kari? Blinks Oh! Hawkmon: Blinks Shi: Hello. Lopmon: .... Amy: KARI! Hugs It's been way too long! How's it going? Kari: Ha, fine Amy. Hi Errol. Errol: Hey Kari. Kari: And who are your friends? Kai: I'm Kai. That's Hawkmon. Shi: I'm Shi. Lopmon: The name's Lopmon. Kari: Hi, nice to meet you all. Amy: So, I hear you're looking for a Digiegg with Cody and Yolei? Kari: Yeah, I even found one, see? up But how did you-? Kai: at Shi Shi: I saw you passing through the jungle and you were talking about it. Kari: Oh, right, I guess we were talking pretty loudly...not that it matters, its not exactly a secret shrugs. Amy: And what about Yolei and Cody? KarI: They found the other one, and they should be meeting up with me soon. Kai: alright. Say, I hear Yolei has a Hawkmon partner too. Hawkmon: 0_0 She does? Kari: Yeah, she does, he's pretty friendly. Hawkmon: Ok...... Lopmon: Say, have you seen a boy by the name of Raifu? Looks a lot like Shi? Kari: atttempts to recall No...I don't think so, sorry... Lopmon: Ok. Amy: so, I guess we should go after Yolei and cody now, huH? Kari: While we do, we can keep a look out for the owners of the digieggs. Shi: Right. Let's go. Amy: Awesome! Errol: Wow, she who knew she missed Yolei and Cody this much? the other two Yolei: hey, I think I see them! Cody: Yeah, here they come... Kai: there thay are! (HawkmonK for Kai's, HawkmonY for Yolei's) HawkmonK: blinks Errol: Are they having a staring contest or something? Amy: maybe they're just shy? Yolei: up to the other group with her group Kari! up the white Digiegg This is it! Kari: So this is the one we've been searching for huh? Let's show it to the others and see if they recognise the crest. Shi: at the white egg Hmm... that mark looks just like my brothers birthmark. He has that same swirl on his forehead. Kari: Really? Well, what about this one? up the Digiegg she found Shi: Nope. That one I have no clue. Yolei: Well, I'll call one of the others. Maybe Tai or Izzy knows. comlink on Hello? Tai? Tai: Yeah, what is it Yolei? Amy: Hi TAI! Tai: Wait, is that Amy? Who else is with you? Yolei: Shi, Kai, Errol, Cody, and Kari. We've found two Digieggs. Shi knows the crest of one, and we think it may be her brothers, but we're not exactly sure. There's another one that we have no clue. You find anything yet? Tai: Uh, remind me what I was supposed to be doing again? Kari: You forgot, didn't you? Tai:...Maybe... Yolei: Sighs Did you or did you not find any new Digieggs?! Tai: Um, well, I've got a weak signal on one coming from a place called Subzero Canyon Yolei: Hmm.... According to the amp, we should be able to get there in a day's time. How about we meet you, Izzy, Joe, and Sora there? Tai: Sounds like a plan. Yolei: Alright. off comlink Let's go. We'll be meeting them tomorrow. Amy: Yay! More reunions! Errol: WOw, she really is easily excitable... Kai: Let's hurry. off in the direction of Subzero Canyon Errol: yeah, let's go. MEanwhile Demidevimon: Hmph! I've seen better work on toys! You're lucky I gotta keep this wing still, or I'd give you such a Bat Flutter! Puppetmon: Aw, quit ya complaining Bat Boy! Demidevimon: Hmph! Well, you have the map, are we any closer to Subezero Canyon? Puppetmon: Uh...huh, that's strange, the map say's we should have passed a bridge by now...have you seen a bridge? Demidevimon: around AH! It's over there! Points We're a few meters to the left! Let's go. to the bridge Puppetmon: Ok-dokie! Good thing too, I thought I had the map upside-y down! Demidevimon: eyes Puppetmon: I Saw that! Demidevimon: Whatever. the bridge Neon: ..... Puppetmon: WHAT? Got something to say there Smallfry? Neon: head Demidevimon: Don't scare the kid like that! Puppemon: You think that's scarin him? No, this is scarin' him! Neon over ravine Neon: !!! Demidevimon: HEY! You better put him on safe ground, or the boss will kill us! Puppetmon: hmmm, good points...Neon back[ There ya go Smallfry! [Later Demidevimon: FINALLY! We're here at Subzero Canyon! Puppetmon: Yay! confetti Demidevimon: .......? then hops over to a small pile of rocks, moves some, then enters a small cave, comes back out with a black sphere that has a white dot What's this thing? Puppetmon: Could it be edible? Let's eat it! Or...maybe the Smallfry knows? You know what this is Smallfry? Neon: ......That's a Digiegg..... Puppetmon: Made of metal?! So this can't be an average Digiegg then...What's it do? Neon: It causes Armor Digivolution.... Puppetmon: Armour Digivolution...Whassat? Neon: I dunno.... Puppetmon: Huh...well, could we use it? Neon: I don't think so. It's not a crest I recognize and you need a digidestined partner to activate it. Puppetmon: Aw man! Where are we going to get a Digidestined this late on a Saturday?! ???: Hey Colin, you hear something? Colin: Yeah, sounds like it's coming from over there! Puppetmon: Speak of the Devimon! Demidevimon: Shh! Colin: Hello, anyone there? I don't know Jason, maybe we were hearing things? Jason: No, I'm sure I heard someone...you did, right ShimaUnimon? ShimaUnimon: I think I did... Tuskmon: As did I... Neon: his chances SOMBEODY HELP! Demidevimon: URGH! YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! Puppetmon: Oh crud... Colin: I Heard that one! Jason: Come on quick! Hey! Who's out there? Tuskmon: Show yourself! Neon: Tackles Demidevimon Puppetmon: HEY! Cut that out Smallfry! for Neon Neon: and runs to Colin and Jason Colin: Were you the one screaming? Jason: What's after you little guy? Neon: and points to where Demidevimon and Puppetmon are Jason: Well, looks like we got a bat and a marionette to deal with, you up for it Colin, Tuskmon? Tuskmon: We're ready! Colin: Bring it on! ShimaUnimon: You losers really want a taste of our powers? Demidevimon: Nyeh! Who cares! We got a Digiegg right here! Jason: You'd better hand it over if you know what's good for you! Tuskmon: Horn Buster! laser beams from horns Demidevimon: tries to fly but injured wing prents him Ah! Colin: HA! A Bat that can't fly, how's that for ironic? ShimaUnimon: Mirage Blaster! beam from mouth at Puppetmon Puppetmon: Wha-? {Is hit, sent flying backwards] Demidevimon: Urg! some altitude, wing is making him move slow-ly though BAT FLUTTER! ShimaUnimon: hit URGH! Wild Thunder! Daemidevimon: AH! Collapses Puppetmon: Hmmm...Ah! Puppet PUMMEL! himself at Tuskmon Tuskmon: Argh! flying Puppetmon: Later loser! up Demidevimon and Digiegg and runs off ColiN: darn it! He got away! Jason: Oh well, at least the little guy's alright, how ya doing little guy? Neon: I'm ok. Jason: Great, so ya got a name little guy? Neon: I'm Neon. Colin: Hi, I'm Colin. Jason: Jason, or Jay if you prefer, and these are Tuskmon and Shimaunimon. Tuskmon: Why were those two so interested in you? Neon: ....everything about Wizardmon Colin: Wizardmon huh? Well, come on then little guy, we'll help you get back to your friends. Neon: Thank you. Jason: Welcome! So, uh, where did you last see them? Neon: At the manor, but I dobut they're there anymore. Jason: Hmmm...Colin, you and ShimaUnimon go and see if you can find them. Colin: {Hopping onto ShimAUnimon's back with a saddle] On it! HYAH! ShimaUnimon: Please don't do that. Meanwhile Tentamon: Izzy, are we there yet? My wings are getting tired! Izzy: It shouldn't be far now Tentamon, please be patient. Tentamon: Alright.... Sora: Blinks Huh? Who are they? at Jason and the others Tai: Huh? out pocket telescope It looks like a boy, a Tuskmon and a Demiveemon...oh wait! There's a boy on some kind of Unimon galloping away! Man, that thing is fast! Biyomon: Let's go see what's going on! Tai: Right, come on Agumon! Agumon: Coming Tai! Tuskmon: Hmm? Jason, I think I see some people... Jason: Alright! Maybe they're your friends little guy! Neon:...... Sora: up to them Hello. I'm Sora. That's Tai, Joe, Izzy, and our Digimon. Jason: Hi, my name's Jason, and the big guy behind me is Tuskmon! Tuskmon: Hello. Jason: Oh, and the little guy standing next to me is Neon, um, i don't suppose you know him, do you? Sora: Afraid not, sorry. Jason: Ah, shame...well, what brings you out here to this remote corner of the Digital World? biyomon: We're looking for a Digiegg. And we're waiting for a group of friends. Jason: A...digiegg...Oh dear... Joe: What is it? Jason: Aw crud...there was this Puppetmon, me and my brother saw him with one, but he and his partner, a demidevimon go away...UGH! Sora: ?! the other group arrives Amy: Sora! Errol: Hey, Tai, Matt! Pricklemon: Hey guys! Kai: Neon! Neon: ! Shi:... Amy: Well look at that! We found Neon! Jason: Well, technically I found Neon... Amy: Hmmm? Oh, Jason, long time no see! Thanks so much for finding him! Sora: Now we need to find the Digiegg! Where'd those two run off to? Jason: Well, it looks like they ran off further into the canyon, one of them was wounded though, so i doubt they'd have gotten far. Colin: back with ShimaUnimon well, it looks like you've found the friends. Hi, I'm Colin, with ShimaUnimon. Shi: Nice to meet you. Kai: We better hurry and catch up with them! Hawkmon: Right, Sir Kai! Kai:....You wait untill now to start with the "Sir Kai"?! Colin: to Amy Sir Kai? Amy: shrugs Meanwhile Demidevimon: up Huh? PuPpetmon: {Right in Demidevimon's face] SURPRISE!! Demidevimon: AAAAAH! from shock, a small snap is heard................screaming and ranting about his now broken wing Puppetmon: Ahahah! Nice going there Bat Boy! Demidevimon: NOW IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN'T FLY! PuppeTMON: Aw, flying's overrated...I assume. Demidevimon: I'VE HAD IT! Have fun alone! off Puppetmon: Uh uh! I've got the Digiegg! And i think we both know what Wizardmon would do if you showed up emptyhanded! demidevimon: Hmph! Later Demidevimon: into Agumon Ah! Watch it! Puppetmon: Hey! Who's this Squirt? Kai: ! Hey, it's them! Demidevimon: Ah! Puppetmon: Oh...crud... Demidevimon: Quick! get away! to fly, but immediatley crashes STUPID WING! Puppetmon": Man, you really, really suck! Roleplay Part Four Demidevimon: Glares Yoeli: Give us that digiegg! Puppetmon: Uh...no, no I think not. HawkmonK: Either you give it back, or you'll be in a world of hurt! You're out-numbered! Puppetmon: Hey, I'm a Mega! Besides, most of you are just Rookies! Nyeh! HawkmonY: Well, we can digivolve to the Champion level! Demidevimon: Ha! As if that can stop us! HawkmonK: You're one to talk with that wing all out of shape! Puppetmon: Ha! Champion level! I don't believe you! Amy: Want us to prove it? Demidevimon: Sure! It'll be good for a laugh! Amy: Smirks] Ok then, you asked for it! Paramon: Paramon, Digivolve to...Karakasamon! Pricklemon: Pricklemon, Digivolve to...Echidnamon! Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to...Ikkakumon! Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to...Greymon! Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to...Garurumon! Demidevimon: 0_0...... Tuskmon: Plus me and ShimaUnimon... Digmon: And me of course! Amy: You wanna chance the rest of us Digivolving? Demidevimon: Puppetmon You can handles these guys are your own, you're the Mega! off, though not very fast Puppetmon: You are such a little creep! Run then...or, walk at a brisque pace, either one...Right then...well, let's see what the rest of you have got. Sora: Alright, then! Biyomon: Biyomon,digivolve oto...Birdramon! Kari: Are you ready to fight Gatomon? Izzy: And you Tentomon? Gatomon: Yup! Tentomon: Ready when you are, Izzy! Izzy: Right then, let's get Digital! Digivice Kari: Be careful Gatomon... Tentamon: Tentamon Digivolve to.... Kabuterimon! Amy: menacingly Let's go get 'im! Karakasamon: Aero Cutter! Echidnamon: Magnitude! Greymon: Nova Breath! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! ShimaUnimon: Wild Thunder! Tuskmon: Horn Buster! Digmon: Drill Missile! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Gatmon: Lightning Paw! Puppetmon: open wide Uh oh-hit, kicking up smoke and sending him flying Whaaa! Looks like Puppetmon is blasting again-! I mean for once! Gatomon: Heh. Amy: Well, another loser bites the dust. I feel good about that! Errol: Wait...was he still holding onto the Digiegg? Amy: shoot open...Oh fu...dge... Kai: 0_0 Shi: Facepalm Colin: eye twitches Jason: Ugh! head on rock Kari:... Cody: Oh crud... Matt: Oh no...eyes Yolei: We better go find him again... Errol: Yeah...Yeah... Meanwhi;e Demidevimon: URGH! THAT IDIOT! up a rock and tosses it at a sleeping Chuumon Chuumon: Hey! Knock it off buddy, I don't throw crud at you...wait...Cheese Bomb! cheese bomb Demidevimon: Dodges Hmph! "running" Puppetmon: Falling -aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH! into a tree Demidevimon: Hmph! Nice landing, stupid! Puppetmon: Why yes, yes it was! But look on the bright side! Ta-daa! out hands to reveal...nothing Demidevimon: sarcastically Congrats! Not only are you an idiot, you lost the Digiegg! Puppetmon: Huh, guess I dropped it when those brats sent me flying...excuse me for a moment...offscreenGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Demidevimon: -.- Puppetmon: Returns Well, I'm done with...whatever it was I was do-GAAAHHH!...Ok, now I'm done. Well, better go find that egg before da Master horribly murders us! Yay...throws confetti Demidevimon: Fine, as long as you stop throwing that confetti. WHERE DO YOU EVEN GET THAT?! Puppetmon:...Found it..from over there...points Demidevimon: Riiiiiiiiight..... Let's go find the Digiegg. Puppetmon: Right...hey, quick question, but was my arm this...snapped totally off before I landed? splintered off right hand up Demidevimon: 0_0 Puppetmon: Yeah...ya think I should have this looked at maybe? Demidevimon: NO DUH. As soon as possible! Puppetmon: Or, or! Crazy thought here, but what if I was to do...this! hammer into socket Nyeh! I am the amazing Hammer Mon! Obey the hammer! The hammer commands it! Demidevimon: This is why you're an idiot. Let's go. walking Puppetmon: The hammer commands me to move! Go hammer, go! hand at Demidevimon Demidevimon: -.- Later Demidevimon: We've searched EVERYWHERE! Puppetmon: Why yes, yes we have...Um...well...Hmmm...ya...no...wait...I got nothin'. Meanwhile Kai: anyone see anything yet? Paramon: beside a tree Nope! Nothin' yet! Errol: Ugh! Still nothing! Amy: Aw, don't worry about it! We'll find it eventually! Lopmon: Hm? in a random direction Shi: Lopmon? Lopmon, wait! Lopmon Colin: Hmmm? Where's she going? ShimaUnimon" Wanna follow? Colin: Of course! ride after them Amy: Huh? Where are they going? Soon Lopmon: I think I found it! Shi: ? Lopmon: into some bushes, soon coming back out with the egg Colin: up to the pair Aw man, you just found the egg? I thought you were coming out here to do something all secret like... ShimaUnimon: Well, I did say that this was probably all they were doing. Shi: Well, we found the digiegg. Let's get back to the others. Colin: Great, want a ride? hand Shi: Nah. I'm good. four head back to the main group Colin: Hey guys, guess what we found? Yolei: Please tell me it's the Digiegg.... Colin: Ta-daa! Kai: You found it! Awesome! Colin: Yep! Hooray for us! confetti...now what? Kai: Good question..... Say Errol, Amy, why'd we come to the digital world in the first place? Amy: To...follow that weird bunny Digimon? Kai: ? Oh, Laura! Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since the smokey forest! Errol: Yeah...weird, wonder where she went? Kai: Me too....And there was also a rude Impmon... Amy: Yeah... Pricklemon: I last saw him when that creep was burning down the forest! He...is going...to pay! Badda Boom sparks at Kai's feet Kai: ! Pyro: somebody mention me? Pricklemon: You! Errol: How...how did you get here? Pyro: Truth is, I've been following ya the whole time! Errol: Well that's kinda creepy. Pyro: juggling fireballs So I know everything that's going on! Amy: So...what are you gonna do now? Pyro: Like I'd tell you that! I'm gonna be on my way for a bit. See ya losers! off Pricklemon: Aw, I was just about to blast him! Amy: So, should we follow him, or something? Kai: I'm not sure. He didn't really do anything this time. Amy: Yeah, I guess not...well, what do we do now then? Kai: I guess we find out who the Digieggs belong to. Errol: Well, does anyone recognize the crest? Kai: Not me. Kari: I've never seen it before either. Jason:...It's mine... Kai: ? Gatomon: Which one? There's three here. Jason: The one we got off of that Puppetmon...well, we found lying around anyway. Lopmon: Alright. Jason: it up Huh, lighter than I expected...So, how do you work these things? Kai: looks at Cody, Kari, and co Hey yeah. How do you? 0_o Cody: Well, I guess you just use the Digiegg to amplify the power of the Digivice. Kai: Alright. Jason Why not give it a try? Jason: Well, alright then, here goes nothing...Digivice Tuskmon: Tuskmon, Digivolve to...Kemkemimon! covered in armour, with two missile launchers attached to sides Errol: Whoa! HawkmonK: Blinks 0_0 Jason: Impressive... Kemkemimon: Hmmm, I wonder what these gizmos are for? fireballs from launchers...Nice... Kai: 0_0 Very. Errol: Huh, shame that Puppetmon isn't here, or else we'd have something to test him out on! Hawkmon: Yeah! Amy: Yeah...Oh well, that's one down, two to go. And who knows, maybe we'll run across those losers again? Kai: Alright. So now where should we go? Errol: Um...well, Shi said that one of the Crets resembled her brother's...something or other, maybe it's his...where is he? Shi: No clue. Errol: head Ugh...Ok, think Errol, think, what would Zexion do? Kari: Zexion? Amy: Shrugs Errol: Oh! I know! Hawkmons, Paramon, Biyomon, do you think you guys could scout out any neatby areas for him? HawkmonY: Sure! HawkmonK: Alrighty! Paramon: Sounds good! Biyomon: OK! Errol: Great! Thanks guys! of flying Digimon go out to search Errol: And now we wait! the Digimon HawkmonK: I think Shi said he had a Terriermon, right? Paramon: Yeah, I think that was it, little green things that look like bunny-dogs! HawkmonK: Well, isn't that one down there? Points Paramon: Oooh, I think so! Let's go get it! down, cackling Biyomon: She's strange to say the least... HawkmonY: Yeah... other three follow (You forgot to log in) Paramon: Hi! You wouldn't happen to know a weird looking kid with a birthmark, would ya? Terriermon: Huh? You mean Raifu? Yeah. Biyomon: in Great! See, his sister and the Digidestined are looking for him, they've got something important to give him, so do you think you could get him, please? Terriermon: Well..... Blinks HawkmonY: Something wrong? Roleplay Part Five Paramon: Sigh What happened? Terriermon: Thing is... I don't really know. We rested a bit,and when I woke up, he wasn't there. I'm looking for him as well. Paramon: sigh Typical humans, always vanishing whenever you need them! Biyomon: Well, I guess we'd better go and find him then? Paramon: Right, we should probably split up and search. Demidevimon and Puppetmon Demidevimon: Urg! Great. JUST GREAT. I've got a broken wing, you've got a hammaer for a hand, AND WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND ANY SIGN OF THAT DIGIEGG!!!! Puppetmon: Yeah...what a fun day! Demidevimon: Don't be all optomistic about this! If the boss finds out, then- small rumble like thunder is heard Demidevimon: ._. Too late... Puppetmon: Yeah...huh...well, good luck with that! Bye! to run off, but is captured in a beam of light Wizardmon: down You idiots! You lost not only the Demiveemon, but the Digieggs as well?! Demidevimon: Uhh.......Yes. .__. Wizardmon: fires lightining at pair I shall give you another chance to redeem yourselves, but if you fail then the pain that I am giving you now shall be increased tenfold then! Demidevimon: Urk! Yes sir! Puppetmon: Whee! I'm running! I'm running! Puppetmon: daze, scratches head Which part? You getting batnapped, or me getting beaten? Puppetmon: Right away o slave lord, my slave lord! off Demidevimon: WAIT UP!!! after Puppetmon Soon Demidevimon: Alright. See any sign of those twerps? They've probably found the Digiegg, and the little runt is most likely with them as well! Puppetmon: Hmmm...is that them? to stump Is that them? to bush Is that them? to Honeybeemon Is that them? to Biyomon Demidevimon: You know what? You're actually not as dumb as you look. YOU'RE EVEN DUMBER! Puppetmon: No I'm...doesn't! Now come on Roy Batty! into run Demidevimon: Whatever. Follows Puppetmon: I'm running! I'm running! I'm running some more! Demidevimon: Keep quiet! I think we're nearby, but I can't hear a thing with all your usless jabbering! Puppetmon: Bat boy yes Bat boy! on hammer to siloence self Nearby Kai: It's been 20 minutes. You'd thnk they would have at least found a clue by now. Amy: You'd think so, but... Tai: Ugh, we'd better not have to wait much longer. Errol: Just keep patient, they'll be back soon. Neon: slightly .... Agumon: What is it? ShimaUnimon: Hm? Neon: Something doesnt feel right. at some bushes, which is near where Demidevimon and Puppetmon are hiding Puppetmon: Uh oh... Demidevimon: bit too loudly Hush! Idiot! You'll bow our- his volume cover..... Tuskmon: growls Puppetmon: Wait to go Bat boy. Demidevimon: Well? go do something! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A HAMMER FOR A HAND! Puppetmon: at hand Why yes, yes I am...GO! hammer to knock Demidevimon at Digidestined Demidevimon: ._. YOU IDIOT!!!! into Tai Tai: Oof! Demidevimon Hey! I got him! Matt: Hold on to him tight! Amy: Yeah! Don't let him go! Demidevimon: fangs and thrashes wildly Errol: Demidevimon over the head with a stick Demidevimon: Puppetmon Good idea, einstien! Faints Puppetmon: Why yes, yes it was! Uh, well, I guess I'd better, get your Digieggs...or somethin...so, uh...Puppet Pummel! Neon: !!! Agumon: dodges Pepper Breath! Matt: Quick, Digivolve! Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to...Digivolves Garururmon! Howling Blaster! Puppetmon: Whuh oh! flying Kai: ... Pricklemon: And he's going...going...gone! Puppetmon: Grrr! I'm gonna get you for that! Puppet Pummel! Garururmon: Howling Blaster! Puppetmon: Ha! Not gonna work! hammer to block Greymon: Nova Breath! Puppetmon: Oh? Blasted Garurumon: Howling Blaster! Puppetmon: hit Demidevimon: up, then starts thrashing again, managing to nip Tai a few times Tai: Ow! These things don't have rabies do they? Birdramon: Meteor Wing! ShimaUnimon: Mirage Blaster! Puppetmon: both attacks Come on! is that the best ya got!? Echidnamon: Magnitude! Puppetmon: Whoa! Bah, big deal! It'll take a lot more than a little tremor to knock me down! Digmon: Gold Rush! Puppetmon:...Why? Demidevimon: Flutters Tai in the face LEGGO OF ME! Hisses Puppetmon BOSS IS NOT GONNA LIKE THIS!!!! finally breaks from Tai's grip, then hobbles to Puppetmon Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplaying Category:Roleplays